


I May Be Crazy, But I Ain't No Chicken

by RedHeadFireBred



Series: Klance Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And hot, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a video I watched, Boys Kissing, Competition, Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, Gay Chicken, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's freaking weird, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith talks to his knife, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 7 is gonna frick me up, Slightly OOC Keith?, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day, it was cute, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadFireBred/pseuds/RedHeadFireBred
Summary: It had all started with Pidge, really.After figuring out what the date was back on Earth, they had been keeping good track of it. Lance had seen it was going to be Valentine's day, and of course he'd wanted to celebrate. Of course Allura had wanted to know more about this Earth holiday. Of course Hunk offered to make food and find decorations. Of course Shiro had no arguments. Of course the Galra happened to not attack the entire week.And, of course, Keith recognizes his feelings for Lance only a few days beforehand.But now Valentine's is over, and Keith wasn't cliche enough to try and confess that day. Or any other day, really. It just happened to be coincidence that Hunk had made all of those pocky-like cookies, and that Lance, apparently, now wants to play the game with Keith.





	I May Be Crazy, But I Ain't No Chicken

"I did it!"

Pidge did a lot of things, so nobody has really become phased by their sudden shouts of joy. Keith looked up from his data pad to look at them as they ran into the common area. He'd been messing around on it for a while, since Shiro had given him a stern look and practically forced him to leave the training room and rest. Lance and Hunk were there, too, talking about who-knows-what. They looked Pidge's way as they ran in, too.

"What did you do?" Hunk asked, looking slightly excited.

"I know what the date is!" they shouted.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Really? That's it?”

_“That’s it?!”_ Pidge shouted back. “Do you have any idea how great this is? Now we can keep track of the days! We can finally have time again!”

“So, what day is it?” Keith asked. He was actually really curious, wondering how long they’d been in space so far. He remembered them leaving in the middle of July. Had a year gone by? More?

“February ninth.”

“February?” Hunk asked. “Wow, we’ve been here a while.”

It was honestly shorter than Keith had been expecting. With a shrug, he turned back to his data pad, hearing the other three all equally complain about missing the different holidays. Keith had never really celebrated them in the first place, so he couldn’t join them in their woes.

“Wait a second!” Lance suddenly shouted. Keith looked his way in surprise. “If it’s February, then that means…”

“Oh, no,” Pidge mumbled, all the excitement leaving them.

“Valentine’s day!” Lance and Hunk yelled together, quickly high-fiving afterwards. Keith raised an eyebrow at their excitement. Back when he was a kid, Valentine’s day was awful. Every kid in school had to bring a valentine for each kid in their class, no matter what the circumstances. Keith had hated it, mostly for the fact that he was always being bounced from foster home to foster home, never getting the chance to really meet the classmates he was giving free candy to.

“I am _so_ going to finish my cookie recipe,” Hunk declared. “We’ll need chocolates too, of course. And decorations. I’m thinking little heart cut outs…”

“I’m so glad you told us this, Pidge,” Lance said happily, skipping over to the shorter paladin to ruffle their hair. Pidge was looking less glad they’d said anything. “Oh! We should all make valentines for each other! We can take the day off, and-”

“Lance, this is a _war_ ,” Keith spoke up. “You shouldn’t get too excited about this, there’s no way we’ll actually have the day off to celebrate some dumb holiday.”

Lance turned Keith’s way with an immediate frown. “So what? We already missed Halloween, Thanksgiving, and _Christmas!_ I am _not_ missing Valentine’s day.” Lance quickly grinned again. “Besides, it’s my holiday!"

“Still,” Keith tried to reason, putting his data pad down and standing up. “You shouldn’t get your hopes up too much. I’m sure Shiro would say no, too.”

Lance huffed. “Fine, I’ll ask then, if you’re so hung up about it!” With that, he turned and quickly began to walk off.

Keith rolled his eyes, glancing at Pidge and Hunk, who were giving each other a strange look. Pidge slowly turned to stare at Keith. “Oh,” they whispered.

“What?” Keith asked.

Pidge didn’t answer. They only gave him an evil grin, before running out of the room.

~*~

Shiro, as it turns out, decided to betray Keith.

As soon as they finished their last meeting on the bridge, Lance had decided to bring up Valentine’s day. Shiro looked surprised, before giving him a soft look and saying it was fine. Allura and Coran had been intrigued, asking what Valentine’s day was and comparing it to a similar Altean holiday. They seemed pretty happy at Lance’s suggestion, adding a few of their own ideas to the party.

Keith was a bit frustrated by the whole thing. He didn’t particularly care for the holiday, and while it was nice to do something from back on Earth, he kept making himself not enjoy anything that was happening. He didn’t want to get too relaxed incase something happened. Like, the Galra attacking. Which could happen any day.

Nobody else seemed to get that.

Slowly, the castle started to be covered in red and blue hearts. Blue as requested from Allura. She didn’t want the castle to be covered in pink, as it was a color of mourning on Altea, so she’d practically begged Lance for blue instead. And Lance, who was head over heels for her, had no objections, and made them all himself.

Hunk was already practicing and perfecting food. He and Coran had gone to the nearest space market, picking up tons of ingredients, and even managing to find chocolate. On February twelfth, Keith stumbled into the kitchen just as Hunk was finishing one dish.

“Oh, hey Keith,” he greeted. “Pocky?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” he asked.

“You don’t know what pocky is?” Hunk gasped. “That hurts, man.”

Keith walked closer, looking at Hunk’s latest creation. They were small and thin sticks, covered mostly with some of the chocolate Hunk had found. They didn’t seem that special, and didn’t look that good, either. Keith cautiously picked one up. “I think Shiro talked about it before.”

“Makes sense,” Hunk said. “They’re a Japanese cookie-thing. I think. It’s basically a thin cookie that’s covered in chocolate.”

Keith took a small bite, nodding at the taste. “It’s good.”

“Oh, thank god,” Hunk breathed. “I did _not_ want to remake them. These are hard to make.”

Keith quickly ate the rest of the pocky. “I don’t remember having these on Valentine’s day.”

“Yeah, they’re more for a game.” Hunk picked up the tray, then began to carefully place each stick into a large box. It was already pretty full of more pocky sticks. “At least, I’m assuming that’s why Lance asked me to make ‘em.”

Keith wanted to ask what the game was, but decided not to. Instead, he thanked Hunk and went off to find Pidge. They’d been acting weird around him, lately, always giving him a strange grin when in the same room as him. It was hardly the strangest thing Pidge has done, but it still made Keith uneasy. Like, they knew something he didn’t.

It wasn’t that hard to find them. They were in the hangar for the Green Lion, sitting at the base of the foot with their laptop and ten other machines around them. Keith walked over and sat next to them. They kept on typing.

“Do you know pocky?” Keith finally blurted.

Pidge stopped typing in surprise, turning to give him a look. “Uh, yes…?”

Keith nodded. “Okay. Cool.”

There was a pause. “I know you want to ask me something else, Keith.”

“What’s the game?”

Pidge sighed. “Goddammit,” they mumbled, closing their laptop and turning around to fully face Keith. They crossed their legs. “Okay, so it’s a stupid game of chicken. You have one end of the pocky in your mouth, and the other end in someone else’s. Get it?”

Keith frowned. “How do you win?”

“You both eat it until you get to the middle,” Pidge explained. “Whoever backs away first is the loser.”

“But it’s so tiny.”

“Exactly.”

Keith looked down. So Lance wanted to make these to play a game of chicken? But why? Wouldn’t regular chicken work? Keith supposed by playing it this way you’d get to eat something, and pocky _was_ pretty tasty. It just didn’t make any sense to him why Lance would ask Hunk to go through all that trouble just so he could play a game of chicken.

“I know Lance asked Hunk to make him some,” Pidge spoke up. Keith looked back up to meet their eyes. “And I _know_ he’s going to ask Allura to play with him.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Okay…?” It seemed strange that Lance would as Allura to play a game of chicken with him when he could just ask her to be his Valentine instead, but whatever Lance thought would woo her, Keith supposed.

Pidge waited a little longer, before letting out a loud groan and slapping their hand to their forehead. “Why do I even bother?” they asked. With one last sigh, they straightened, giving Keith a serious look. “Listen, Keith. You’re gay. You have a crush on Lance. You’re jealous of all the attention he gives Allura. You’re just really good at hiding it.”

“What?!” Keith yelled. “I-I-I don’t...I don’t…”

“You do.”

“No!” Keith stood up. “I don’t! You’re crazy!”

With that, he ran from the hangar, not stopping until he reached his room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he slid to the ground and stared straight ahead, at his empty room, then buried his face in his hands. Pidge had to be wrong, there was no way. Just none. Keith refused to believe it.

It wasn’t that he had a problem having a crush on another guy. Far from it, in fact. Keith knew he was gay as soon as Shiro brought his boyfriend Adam home, and after catching them kissing and asking Shiro about it later that night, he was told that he didn’t _have_ to like girls. Some girls liked girls, some guys liked guys. Some liked both, some liked neither. And the list goes on. Keith had been so happy to know that he _could_ have a crush on another boy that he promptly realized he’d been repressing his past crushes for ages.

So, yeah. Keith was gay. He didn’t have a problem _being_ gay. But having a crush on Lance, of all people? Yeah, no. There was _no_ way that was possible. Lance had made very clear from day one that he didn’t like Keith, and Keith had quickly grown annoyed with him, and it just became their thing. They argued, they fought, and that was pretty much it.

_But what_ **_if_ ** _…_ the traitorous part of Keith’s mind whispered.

_Fuck off,_ Keith thought back at it.

_But what_ **_IF_ ** _._

Keith lifted his face, looking down at his hands, covered up by his gloves. After a moment of hesitation he gave in, thinking through everything again. Yeah, he was annoyed by Lance. He got irritated when Lance tried to show off, boasting about himself or using some dumb pick up line, and _always_ in front of Allura. He hated when Lance got super concentrated during training and did that scrunched up focus face. He hated the way Lance’s skin looked all soft and smooth, especially with his perfect tan. His eyes were so stupidly pretty. He seemed all lean and lanky, but Keith knew Lance was strong. And he could keep up with Keith in Blue while practicing or fighting. And-

_Shit._

_I_ **_told_ ** _you,_ the traitorous part of Keith’s mind sing-songed.

Fucking hell. He had a crush on Lance.

~*~

Keith hated how loudly Allura laughed at Lance’s joke. He’d heard it, too, and tried to convince himself it wasn’t that funny.

_I thought it was funny,_ the traitorous part of Keith’s mind brought up.

_Go back to your corner!_

_Fine, fine. But you’ll come crawling back to me one day, Keith._

Keith hated that he was having conversations with himself.

“You okay?” Pidge asked, popping up next to Keith. He’d been standing, staring at the wall with a few blue hearts in his hands that Lance had shoved at him and told him to hang up in the common area. “You look like you’re trying not to shit yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Keith grumbled.

Pidge slowly grinned at him. “Finally accepted it, have you?”

Keith glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. “No,” he tried to argue.

“Yeah, sure,” they said, reaching up to pat his shoulder. “Hey, if you ask nicely, then maybe I’ll help you get with him.”

“No, thanks.”

Pidge gave him one last evil smirk, then ran off. Keith sighed angrily, reaching up to quickly put the last hearts up on the wall. Valentine’s day was tomorrow, and Keith could _not_ wait for it all to be over. Lance had been flirting with Allura more and more, and in her happiness to celebrate she’d actually began to like Lance’s lines. At least, Keith thought so. He was also convinced Lance had begun flirting with Hunk and Shiro, too. Which is awful and dumb because Shiro has a boyfriend already.

“You okay over here, Mullet?”

Keith jerked, nearly smacking his head against the wall. He hadn’t talked to Lance since discovering his feelings, and wasn’t quite sure he was ready to talk to him again, ever. “Fine,” he managed to get out, silently congratulating himself that he didn’t stutter.

“You look like you’re gonna burn a hole in the wall,” Lance joked with a grin. “What, is all this love and hearts making you feel uncomfortable?”

Keith knew it was meant to get to him, and it kind of did, but he wasn’t in the mood to fight. “I just never really celebrated Valentine’s day, that’s all.”

“What?” Lanced asked. When Keith chanced a glance at him, Lance was giving him a look that was too close to pity. “So, you’ve never gotten valentines? Never had a Valentine?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Wow, your past girlfriends must’ve been shitty.”

And, because he has no impulse control, Keith ended up blurting out, “I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

There was a pause, giving Keith the time to process what he said. He realized it right as Lance did, it would seem. Both their eyes widened. “Wait, you’re gay?”

_Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me,_ Keith chanted in his mind. “Uh,” he managed to get out, voice cracking. “Bye.” With that, he turned around and spend off as quickly as he could to his room, once again falling to the floor and putting his face in his hands. Great, this was perfect. What else could possibly happen?

He couldn’t hide forever, as much as he wanted to. Shiro had been monitoring his eating habits as of late, meaning if he skipped dinner the least he would get would be the disappointed older brother talk. And that was something he was not in the mood for, so he forced himself to go down and eat a bit. Lance was stealing glances at him throughout the entirety of dinner, so Keith decided to leave early, declaring he was tired. Just with his luck, Lance did the same, and walked with Keith out of the dining room.

The little shit had been planning that, Keith realized, as soon as the doors closed behind them. He was about to go sprinting away when Lance grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the common area instead of the safety of Keith’s room. And, god damn it, but why did Lance have to be stronger than him? Then again, Keith stopped struggling once he realized there was really no point in getting away.

“You didn’t have to run,” Lance began, once they’d reached the common area.

Keith thought about being stubborn and not saying anything, but after a second decided it wasn’t worth it. “I didn’t mean to say it,” he said in a rush.

“I figured,” Lance mumbled. “Listen, I don’t have a problem with it, okay? You like what you like, y’know?”

“Sure,” Keith whispered. He kept shifting from foot to foot, wanting to leave. He couldn’t wait to leave. He needed to go back to his room and scream away his frustrations into his pillow.

“And, just so that it’s less awkward, I thought I’d tell you that I’m bi.” Lance said it as though he couldn’t wait to get it out. Keith was a bit surprised to hear it from Lance of all people, who had never given any hit beforehand that he was anything but straight. At least, to Keith he didn’t.

“Oh,” Keith said, hating himself as soon as he said it.

“Yeah.” Lance let out a laugh. “Wow. You’re the first person I said that to. That feels good.”

“But, you’ve never…”

“Flirted with guys?” Lance shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. “Yeah, not really. There’s a select few.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

It was a bit awkward. Keith cleared his throat. “Um, thanks for...telling me, I guess.”

Lance grinned. “I’m glad I did. I only talked about it vaguely with Shiro. I think he knew before I did.”

Keith nodded dumbly. Of course Shiro would know, he’s got, like, the best gaydar to ever gaydar. Keith counts himself lucky Shiro doesn’t know about his crush. Yet.

“Soooo….” Lance trailed off. “Never had a boyfriend?”

Keith self consciously crossed his arms. “No.”

“No one?” Keith shook his head. “You’ve never dated before?”

Keith shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. Here he was, seventeen and going on eighteen, and hadn’t been in a relationship before. Never even kissed anyone. “Nobody’s seemed interested, I guess.”

“No way, I refuse to believe it.”

Keith gave Lance a tiny smile. “Thanks, I guess?”

Lance grinned back, then gasped. “Oh my god, I know what I’m doing tomorrow.”

Keith had a nasty feeling it involved him. “Oh no.”

Lance laughed. “Oh, you won’t know what hit you, Mullet.”

~*~

Lance’s great idea, as it turned out, was to use pick up lines on him.

All. Fucking. Day.

“Are you a forty-five degree angle?” Lance asked, giving Keith the nth pick up line that day. “Because you sure are a-cutie!”

All Keith could do was blush and try to ignore him. He wasn’t used to being told pick up lines, so of course they would affect him, especially since he has a crush on Lance. But he couldn’t let the other boy know that, so he shot back at the dumbness of each one and tried to hide every way they affected him.

Because Lance could. Not. Know.

Pidge was having a field day, as it turned out. Lance had said, “Is your name Wifi? Because I’m really feeling a connection,” once Keith had walked into the dining room that morning, and had promptly started to laugh so hard they cried. Keith had blushed and stuttered out something that vaguely sounded like, “What the absolute _fuck_ ,” but Lance had apparently liked his reaction because he continued to do them.

Seriously, it was Valentine’s day and Lance wasn’t even flirting with Allura. He was just following Keith around, saying dumb shit and getting him to blush so much Keith was sure by the end of the day he’d be as red as his lion.

Hunk had made everyone a huge dinner, giving everyone things that looked and tasted like cookies and brownies later that night as his valentines. Everyone gave each other little gifts, ranging from weird tech from Pidge to freaking _jewelry_ from Lance. Keith had just quickly made everyone a crappy card, but nobody seemed to mind.

Lance had proposed they play games like ‘spin the bottle’, ‘7 minutes in heaven’ and ‘truth or dare’ that night, all of which Pidge objected to. Keith only knew what truth or dare was, if he was being honest. He was just glad he didn’t have to sit through an awkward game designed for couples. Allura did request they play an Altean game that she used to play with some friends on their version of Valentine’s day, which ended up being pretty similar to truth or dare, but with challenges and group participation.

Keith was just glad when the day was over, to be honest.

The next day, Lance did not use pick up lines on him. Keith almost missed it, but after all the embarrassment from yesterday, he was pretty glad Lance had stopped. He wasn’t sure how he’d hide his crush, otherwise. And that was the top priority, for right now.

Not letting Lance know.

Pidge didn’t seem to have the same mindset, though, as they would always flash him suggestive winks and evil grins when anything happened between him and Lance. They did begin to stop fighting with each other, instead agreeing more often than not. Keith thought it was a nice change. Shiro apparently did, too, because he’d approached Keith about it and Keith ended up quietly admitting his crush when Shiro pressed.

Having Shiro know was not as bad as having Pidge know. But, then again, Keith had ended up being paired with Lance more often than not during training. He figured he could blame his brother for that one.

About a week after Valentine’s day, Keith began to realize his predicament. Two people already knew about his crush, so it was only a matter of time before the rest of them found out. Knowing himself, Keith would probably accidentally blurt it out. So, on February twenty first, he decided he needed to do something.

That something, apparently, was sitting alone in his room, placing his knife on his pillow, and talking to it.

Keith crossed his arms and stared it down. He felt really, really dumb. He figured if he talked to his knife, trying to be smooth or confessing his crush, within the next three years or so he’d be ready to confess to the real Lance.

“S-so, so, so…” he stuttered out. “Fuck me…” he mumbled, taking a deep breath and looking at his knife. “So, so Lance, yeah, uh, hi. How’re you doing?”

His knife didn’t respond. Not that Keith expected it to.

“So, yeah.” God damn it, he felt so dumb. First of all, he was talking to his knife. His freaking _knife_. Second of all, he sounded like a blubbering idiot. Lance always sounded so smooth when he talked to girls. “Come on, what does Lance say…”

Pick up lines. Lance does pick up lines.

Okay. Keith can do this.

“Uh, boy, you sure have activated my particle barrier…” he said. He said that. Out loud. To _himself_. “Fuck. Uh, wow, are those are nice pants you have…”

Keith wanted to slap himself.

“Uh, uh...uh, are you a knife? ‘Cause I wanna work out with you all day.” Keith didn’t think that one was that bad. But it was still awful. He was awful.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Lance said as Keith’s door opened. “But you know what we should do instead?”

Keith blinked once, then grabbed his knife and stuffed it under his pillow. “L-L-Lance, what the hell?! You can’t just come into someone’s room whenever you want!”

Lance didn’t seem phased. “Keith, guess!”

Keith knew he was blushing. He tried to school his features and glanced at Lance, who seemed to be holding something behind his back. “How did you get in here?” he asked instead.

“Pidge,” Lance shrugged. “Now, look!” Lance walked further into Keith’s room, the door closing behind him once he was out of the doorway. He walked to the bed, where Keith was sitting, trying to make himself seem smaller by pulling his legs up to his chest. “Pocky! And, y’know, I was looking for someone to play the pocky game with, and you’re...the only one available.”

Keith crossed his arms behind his legs. “How do you know I was available? I could’ve been busy.”

_Telling yourself pick up lines,_ the traitorous part of his mind spoke up.

_You shut up!_

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Talking to your knife?”

Keith gulped, and after a moment of hesitation, said, “Just sit down.”

Lance grinned and hopped on the bed, holding up the box of pocky triumphantly. “Look, Hunk made ‘em! And I tried one and everything, they’re good.” Keith didn’t say anything, feeling too embarrassed to after Lance caught him talking to his knife. “So, do you know how to play the pocky game?”

Keith could distantly remember Pidge explaining it to him. “Uh, no.”

“So, we eat pocky,” Lance began, a smirk forming on his face. “But here’s the thing: you’re on one end, I’m on the other. And we eat the pocky until there’s no pocky left.”

“Oh, yeah, like chicken,” Keith said, remembering what Pidge said. “Um, won’t we be a bit, y’know, close?”

“What, can’t accept the challenge?”

Keith frowned, lowering his legs and grabbing the box from Lance’s hands. “No way. I can beat you at anything.”

Lance gave Keith a confused look. “There’s no real winning…” he paused, then shrugged, now smiling again. “Alright, yeah. Beat me.”

“I will,” Keith promised, opening the box. He picked up one of the sticks, glaring at it. “So, what do I...?”

“Just put it in your mouth,” Lance explained, taking the box with the rest of the pocky and moving it to the side.

Keith followed his instructions, putting it in his mouth. Lance flashed him a smirk, then leaned down and took the other end. Keith felt his face heating up the longer they sat there, not moving. Finally, he took a tentative bite, moving a bit forward. Lance did the same, looking into Keith’s eyes the whole time. Keith only managed three more small bites before jumping away, letting Lance have the rest.

Lance was grinning, quickly eating the rest of the pocky. “You didn’t get close at all,” he teased.

Keith wanted to roll his eyes, but his face was still warm and he felt embarrassed more than anything. “Whatever,” he mumbled. “This is...just like...gay chicken, but on a minor scale.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Gay chicken?”

“Yeah.”

Keith glanced back up at Lance, who was looking far too entertained. “What’s gay chicken?” he asked.

“Seriously?” Keith asked. “You don’t know what gay chicken is?”

“Why else would I ask?”

Keith silently groaned. “Uh, well, it’s like...we’re real close, and stuff. And we’re real close to kissing by accident. And the first one to back away loses.”

“Oh, so you lost then!”

Keith opened his mouth to retaliate, then realized...he did. He totally chickened out. “I...I won’t again.”

Lance grabbed another piece of pocky, putting it between his teeth. “Alright then,” he said around the pocky.

Keith felt a bit of determination rise up in him, which beat down the embarrassment for a bit. He leaned forward to grab the other end of the pocky, taking bigger bites with Lance as they got to the middle. They were only a few centimeters away when he pulled back this time, the determination melting away, taking the rest of the pocky with him. He quickly ate it.

Lance pulled further back. “Two for two,” he cheered.

“No, uh,” Keith shook his head. “I got most of the pocky, that time. So I won.”

“Yeah, but you backed off.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’d be winning if we were playing gay chicken.”

Lance laughed. “Really?”

Keith grumbled to himself, reaching behind Lance to grab the box of pocky. He took one out and put it between his teeth, looking at Lance as though to challenge him. Lance smirked once, then leaned forward to take the other end. This time, Keith was determined to win. He wasn’t going to stop, no matter how close they got…

Their lips brushed. Keith pulled back, taking the last bit of pocky with him.

After taking a second to recover, Keith leaned back against the wall, picking up the box of pocky. “I took the last bit of pocky. That means I win.”

“No,” Lance argued.

“Yes.”

“No, there’s no winning!”

Keith shook his head. “Whoever gets the last bit wins,” he declared.

Lance paused, then nodded. “Alright.”

Keith picked up another piece. This time, there was no hesitation. He and Lance got on their ends of the pocky, and moved down it quickly. When their lips brushed again, there was a bit more force behind it, but Keith moved quickly and took the last bit, grinning at Lance as he chewed the last of the treat.

“How?!” Lance complained, throwing his hands in the air. “You didn’t even know about this game!”

Keith almost laughed. Instead, he grabbed another piece, holding it up in challenge. Once again, Keith snagged the last bit. Lance looked far too annoyed with it. He quickly grabbed the box Keith had set down next to himself.

“Fine, no more pocky,” Lance decided. He turned to give Keith a serious look. “Beat me in gay chicken, and you win.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I just beat you every single-”

“Nope, nope. Beat me in gay chicken, and you win.”

Keith knew this was a bad idea. There was no way this was going to end well, especially if he played with Lance, but his competitive side was overwriting his logical side. “Fine,” he agreed, sitting up straighter.

Lance sat up straighter, too. “Yeah. Alright.” There was a pause. “So, how do we…?”

“I guess we just…” Keith raised his hand, taking Lance’s when the other boy held it out. “Touch?”

It was awkward. Keith didn’t know where to put his hands after he’d taken Lance’s, and he quickly felt dumb for accepting the challenge. He didn’t know how to touch anyone else, what was he thinking! He was totally gonna lose.

After taking each other’s hands, Lance let go and began to slide his hand up Keith’s arm. Keith decided to copy him, awkwardly sliding up until his hand was at Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s other hand suddenly reached up and went under Keith’s chin, angling it upwards so Keith could look into Lance’s eyes. He quickly felt himself blushing again.

“I…” he stuttered out. “I don’t really know how to do this.”

His hand was still awkwardly on Lance’s shoulder, the other stiff at his side. Lance’s hand that wasn’t under his chin had moved down to Keith’s side, stopping at his waist. “You’re doing fine,” Lance whispered, leaning in until their noses almost touched.

Keith quickly moved both hands to rest on Lance’s chest. He didn’t realize he was moving them up to his shoulders or really pushing at all until Lance moved both hands to quickly slide off his hoodie. Keith gulped, because _now_ it felt different. Lance’s hands quickly returned, both of them going for his waist this time. Keith’s hands went back to Lance’s shoulders, and though he wanted to squeeze his eyes closed when Lance’s face returned just an inch away, he didn’t.

Lance’s hands began to move up from Keith’s waist, making Keith shudder. Then, Lance was grabbing his jacket and it was quickly being peeled off, dropping down to the bed behind him. Okay, _now_ this felt _waaaaaaay_ different. This was not gay chicken anymore. Or, at least, Keith didn’t think this was. He quickly raised his hands again, putting them back on Lance’s shoulders because he had no idea where else they could go, and he felt really fucking awkward.

Lance’s right hand left his waist, slowly trailing down to his thigh, holding it and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. At the same time, he began to slowly angle his head to the side, starting to move forward before moving back. It was frustrating and strange for Keith - he had no idea if Lance was still playing, or if this was going to...something else.

Lance’s face started getting closer. Keith wasn’t about to back away, and he held his ground as Lance’s eyes flickered down to his lips. Keith thought about speaking up, about telling Lance that he’d never kissed anyone, warning him that he was probably going to be _terrible_ , but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He just sat still as Lance lent just that little bit closer, stopping when their lips were just about to touch.

After a few seconds, Keith leaned forward to tentatively close the space between them. It kind of felt like their pocky kisses, if they could even be called that. Their lips just barely pressed together for a few seconds before they broke away. Keith’s eyes slowly blinked open, not remembering when he closed them. Lance’s eyes were open too, and after another moment they both leaned back in to kiss again.

This one felt like a kiss should. At least, in Keith’s mind it did. It was soft, close-mouthed, but it was pretty perfect. Keith quickly closed his eyes, softly sighing as they both backed away a bit. Before Keith could open his eyes again, and end the game before it went too far, Lance leaned back in, and they were kissing again. That one was much like the last, and the next one too. Finally, Keith leaned back a bit further, opening his eyes and staring up at Lance through his eyelashes.

He’d intended on saying he was going to chicken out. He knew he should offer Lance an out, or at least tell him about his crush, or something. Keith’s mind was a bit muddled, but he looked into Lance’s eyes and Lance looked back at him, and for a moment he looked like he was searching for something. Keith let him look, then was about to say something, but didn’t get the chance.

_Because Lance leaned right back in._

The next kiss was different. There was more pressure, more force behind it. Keith inhaled quickly, then wrapped his arms more tightly around Lance’s neck. Then Lance’s hands began to move, the one on his thigh moving higher up and the one on his waist moving to around his back, pulling Keith closer. Then their chests were touching, and it felt good. Too good, probably.

Keith slowly moved back, hoping to get some air to clear his head. He and Lance...they needed to talk. Right. About this, about everything. Their lips separated, making a wet smacking noise as they did so, and it was kinda gross but also really hot and Keith could feel his body start to get warmer. Then Lance leaned in again, and this kiss was just as hot as the last one, only now Keith could barely think at all.

And they kept kissing.

Finally, Keith gathered enough willpower to pull away and try to _stay_ away, but before he could Lance’s hand on his thigh was pulling it up, over his leg, and around his waist. Still kissing, he pushed Keith back against the bed until he was laying down, and _holy fucking shit_ that felt even more amazing. Lance caged him to the bed, the hand on his thigh never leaving and the one on his waist moving until he was resting on his elbow next to Keith’s head. And then he pulled back but leaned right back in to kiss Keith again, and now Lance’s lips were _opening_ , and what the fuck?

You could do that while kissing?

Keith moved his hands to tangle in Lance’s hair while he began to part his own lips. He was pretty sure his inexperience was showing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Lance began to angle his head a little bit more, and then - yep, oh god, that was Lance’s tongue, licking Keith’s lips. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Keith’s internal panic melted away when Lance’s tongue slid past his lips, into Keith’s mouth. And, holy hell, Keith knew he was inexperienced, but _what the fuck was this?!_

Yeah, it felt weird. Yeah, Keith’s first instinct was to bite Lance’s tongue. Luckily for them both, he didn’t, but the weird tingly feeling he was getting every time Lance’s tongue moved around didn’t stop. It was gross, and there was spit _everywhere_ , and god damn it, Keith couldn’t think at all. He was very quickly losing any bit of control he’d had in the situation, and after another few seconds Keith decided _what the hell_ , and let Lance do whatever the hell he wanted.

Which, apparently, was to pull away. Keith didn’t realize how out of breath he was until Lance’s lips weren’t on his own, and he started gasping for breath. Lance seemed out of breath himself, holding himself up over Keith. After a few seconds, he leaned back down, this time giving Keith a short peck on the lips before kissing down his jaw to his neck. Keith almost wanted to complain, because he hadn’t caught his breath back yet and already his heart rate went back up, and then Lance ended up kissing a part of Keith’s neck which made him shudder, and then Lance _sucked_ on that spot.

And Keith made a noise.

A noise which quickly made him slap a hand over his mouth as quickly as he could. His eyes widened, and suddenly the spell was over, and he was jerked back to reality. Lance slowly sat up, giving Keith a kind smile, which didn’t stop the embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance said, letting go of Keith’s leg to brush the loose hair out of Keith’s face.

Keith stayed quiet, with his hand still over his mouth. He couldn’t look Lance in the eyes. _Was that me?_ he kept asking himself.

“If it makes you feel better, it was really hot.”

_Was it, though?_ Keith thought.

Lance chuckled. “Come on, let go.” He gently pulled Keith’s hand away from his face, placing it back around his neck. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Keith whispered. “Um, why did...why did you…”

“Kiss you?” Lance guessed.

Keith slowly nodded.

“Because, when I was standing outside your door, about to walk in, I happened to hear you say something about me,” Lance explained with a cocky grin. “Something about my pants?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Y-you heard all that?!”

“Well, not _all_ of it,” Lance said, “more like...No, yeah, I heard all of it.”

Keith groaned, hiding his head against Lance’s chest. He was absolutely _mortified_ , Lance heard him. He heard his awful pick up lines. He saw him talk to his knife. What the actual fuck was happening.

“I think you’ve got something to tell me.”

“Why bother?” Keith mumbled. “You already know.”

“Well, some confirmation would be nice.”

Keith slowly lifted his head and glared. “Well, what about you? I don’t know how you feel at all.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I think, after I shoved my tongue down your throat, my answer would be pretty obvious.”

Keith was blushing again. He was never gonna tell Lance. _Never_ . “I am _never_ telling you,” he mumbled.

Lance let out a laugh. “Oh, we’ll see about that, sweetheart,” he said, tucking some hair behind Keith’s ear. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I got this idea after watching this youtube video of these Klance cosplayers playing the pocky game, which turns into gay chicken. I really liked it, it's definitely worth watching! I'll leave the link here, check them out if you haven't!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ5rM7bMmls
> 
> Also, this is my first time really writing a kissing scene, so yeah. I'm sorry if it sucks, let me know and I'll try to fix it best I can.


End file.
